1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus configured to perform printing using a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rolled continuous sheets are used for a large amount of printing as in the case of a laboratory printing. When manufacturing rolled continuous sheets, in terms of improvement of production yield, there is a case of connecting ends of a plurality of continuous sheets having insufficient lengths with a fixing material such as a splicing tape (hereinafter referred to as “tape”) so that a roll having a required length is achieved. This rolled continuous sheet has splices (joined portion) joined with the tape at one or more random positions.
An apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-239715 is configured to sense the position of the splices by detecting the tape using an optical sensor, set unrecordable areas including the splices, and control not to perform printing in the unrecordable areas. In addition, when the sensed splices pass under a print head, the print head is retracted from a sheet to prevent the print head from coming into contact with the splices.